The Georgia Lead Poisoning Prevention Program (GCLPPP) was formed in 1992 under[unreadable] the Georgia Division of Public Health, the Georgia Department of Human Resources,[unreadable] with funding from the Centers of Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) in order to: Monitor and report blood lead screening in the state; Direct the targeting of children at risk for elevated blood lead levels for[unreadable] intervention as well as primary and secondary prevention activities; Follow-up identified elevated children under the age of six according to approved case management guidelines; Target interventions that would prevent children from becoming elevated including housing interventions; Encourage the continuation and creation of enforcement regulations which would protect children from the threat of lead exposure by providing information and[unreadable] data to interested law makers and community groups.[unreadable] The GCLPPP is composed of five positions: Program Director - Responsible for the management and oversight of the[unreadable] program, planning and budgeting of resources; Epidemiologist - Responsible for data collection, data analysis and reporting.; Health Education Consultant - Responsible for heal education, outreach and[unreadable] training.; Program Associate - Responsible for the clerical and support activities of the[unreadable] program; Program Assistant - Responsible for editing data imports and implementation of[unreadable] the Case Management Tracking and Reporting System, following up children with confirmed elevated blood lead levels[unreadable] Additionally, in 1998 the state of Georgia authorized and provided funding for seven Regional Lead Coordinators (RLCs) who were designated environmentalists / public health professionals who would work with the GCLPPP and support the activities of the program in: Direct and perform environmental investigations of EBLL children in order to[unreadable] determine the sources of lead exposure and provide guidance to providers and caregivers; The implementation of the Case Management Guidelines which are based on an environmental model ; Provide coverage of the entire state with respect to lead poisoning prevention information and training, including rural as well as urban areas ; Serve as the local contact and lead person representing the GCLPPP in primary prevention as well as intervention activities; In conjunction with the GCLPPP, Interface with the Department of Community Affairs (DCA) and other housing agencies and authorities to coordinate lead abatement activities as well as primary prevention efforts in the state Program.[unreadable] The overall goal of the GCLPPP and the RLCs is to move the state of Georgia toward the[unreadable] elimination of childhood lead poisoning as a public health threat by 2010. The methods[unreadable] of accomplishing this goal as well as the definitions of elimination are found in the[unreadable] attached Georgia Elimination Plan hi Appendix A. The GCLPPP remains committed to[unreadable] Elimination as a feasible objective as the Division of Public Health works toward[unreadable] improving the health of all Georgia's residents.[unreadable] The following cooperative grant application outlines specifically the goals, objectives and[unreadable] activities that will achieve this ambitious goal.